Where to begin
by Heidiionaanita
Summary: When things become hard and need comfort and friendship to go on by. There's this big new wrestling school and everyone's going but will people became closer or hateful towards each other?
1. Chapter 1

Here I go, a new start coming my way. I have been waiting for this very day to come and its finally time to fit in.

Sobs came from the living room.

"Aww mum don't cry, you should be happy for me and I'm aloud to come and see you on the holiday weeks." I say trying my best not to get emotional.

"But AJ, I'm going to miss you, there's no one here to help me out with things and how do I know that you won't get hurt with this new wrestling school your going to." Mum said.

"Mum you know it's always been my dream and its finally coming true." I say.

* * *

"Ahh." I screamed jumping up and down. "This is it Layla we are going to wrestling school."

"Well if you stop jumping and get in this car we could be getting there." Layla says trying not to smile at her long time friend Michelle.

* * *

AJ soon met up with her best friend Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and AJ toke a train to the new school. It toke them 6 hours to get there.

"So AJ looking forward that we actually got in to this wrestling school?"

"Hell yeah, this has been our dreams since we were little of course I am looking forward." AJ says getting louder by the second.

AJ was reading her comics all the way and her best friend Kaitlyn was on Facebook texting all her family about it.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MAN!" Colt says looking in to his closet mates eyes.

"Traffic was a nightmare." Cm punk says.

"well we got to hurry or we are going to be late." Colt says.

They both get ready and on there way to this new wrestling school.

* * *

Layla and Michelle was having a great time in the car singing to a lot of songs but one song kept getting stuck in there heads.

"7 things I hate about you." Layla and Michelle sing most of the time. The song just randomly came in there heads and just couldn't stop singing it over and over again until they reach the school.

* * *

AJ and Kaitlyn got off the train and was on there way to the wrestling school on a taxi, when they got there, there mouths dropped, the school was massive. "Wow." They both said in a amazement , they new it was going to be big but didn't expect it to be this big.

Kaitlyn started looking around and saw this guy with bright orange hair looking at her that she felt rude for staring back and just turned away to first her best friend. AJ was looking around and was turning around in disbelieve. This place could work for her it was different and it had nothing to do with her past.

* * *

" NO, NO,NO,No, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Whimper came in the room.

"YES,YES, YOUR GOING IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ITS A GREAT FUTURE FOR YOU DANIEL DON'T BLOW YOUR CHANCE." Shouted Daniels dad.

Daniel sneakers at his dad, his dad didn't understand him at all. Daniel wanted to work with animals like goats or cows not do wrestling moves at a new school place for fun.

Daniel got his stuff and throw them in the taxi. The taxi driver just watched and waited for the person who was making a load of fuss for nothing.

* * *

"Wow this room is f***ing amazing!" Colt shouted out there were four bunk beds.

Cm punk looked around. "Well I'm sleeping on the bottom bunk then."

Colt's excited went. "Fine at least if the bunk bed fell it would fall on you and not me."

Cm punk just shock his head at cult.

* * *

**Hope you follow new story, couldn't help my self, plz read : see me for who I am and AJ's fears as well there good, review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh darling, I knew you was going to get in." Said Eve's mum looking at Eve with proud eyes.

"What if I don't want to go to this stupid wrestling school anyway? I want to be a actress in Hollywood.

"Honey, this school might even get you that far, if you work hard and do your best people might even want to see you more and more." Eve's mum says trying to convince her daughter this was a big thing for her future.

Eve stared at her mother, was she trying to get rid of me or something? Eve thought.

* * *

"Ahh, PUNk!" Colt shouted.

"What now!" Cm punk shouted back wondering why Colt was shouting at him in the first place.

"Th-there's a sp-spider." Colt spat out looking at the big thing on the top bunk ceiling.

Cm punk rolled his eyes. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Get it off the ceiling." Colt said quickly, looking at spider crawl the ceiling wall more to the corner.

Cm punk was about to speak until he realised they weren't alone.

There was a guy who looked really tanned jumped off this bunk bed and right over towards them. The guy grabbed the spider. Cm punk nearly thought he was going to eat it but instead the guy throw the spider out the window.

Colt and Cm punk stared at the guy right in front of them, they didn't even notice he was even in the room.

The guy smirked at both, "you must be my roomies," the guys smirk deepened, "I'm Randy." Randy said shaking colt's and Cm punks hand.

* * *

Sheamus looked on as he watched two girls walk in to the wrestling school, he had never seen them before, one had two colours in her hair and the other girl looked a bit smaller with brunette hair. Sheamus shook his head and started to lay down on the grass. Hey you never know I might actually get a tan sheamus thought trying not to chuckle At the the idea.

* * *

Eve got to the wrestling school, this really was going to be interesting. She looked around of course she could tell she was the best good looking there. until this guy came up to her saying "I'm awesome and nobody else is." Said a person pointing at her that Eve felt pointing his finger at her was rude and disrespectful. Somebody needs to teach this guy some manners.

Eve walked up to the guy with the pointed finger.

"what the hell is your name?" Eve asked.

The guy smirked and winked at her. "Does it matter?"

"yes it does actually." Eve says with annoyed tone towards her voice.

"well to bad you will never know it because I'm AWESOME!" The guy shouted and walked off.

Eve just shook her head, first day and already met a annoying person.

* * *

AJ watched as her friend picked up her stuff very slowly, AJ wanted to get on and look around but Kaitlyn was too busy wondering when they get there room key to the room they were staying at. AJ decided to skip round her best friend and everyone stopped and watched at the brunette was skipping around a person.

"AJ, stop, people are staring at you." Kaitlyn said not feeling happy that her best friend has no patience. Then out of the blue a guy in a chicken suit came up to AJ and kaitlyn and said Very loudly, "CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKAAAABARK!" And walked off.

AJ and Kailyn looked at each other. Kaitlyn was the first one to speak, "what was all that about?"

AJ shook her shoulders not to know what to think of it. "What ever it was it was different."

* * *

Layla and Michelle had booked in to there room and was out the room and on to the twnnis court doing dance moves and being just there random self. They even started to do robot dances to nothing. They stopped when they heard clapping. Layla and Michelle turned around to see a guy with a beard. "Layla is that Santa?" Michelle asked.

"NO,NO,No, DO I LOOK LIKE SANTA? SANTA IS NOT REAL AND FAT! DO I LOOK FAT?" Said the guy overacting.

Michelle shook her head and looked at Layla they both nodded and ran away from this guy.

" Hey, wait can you do any goat dances ?" Daniel asks. "because I can!" Daniel shouted. Daniel got on the tennis court and started doing a weird goat dance.

* * *

Colt watches out of his window at a guy dancing weirdly in what looks to be a tennis court.

"is this guy crazy?" Colt says aloud.

"what guy ?" Cm punk asked going to the window.

Colt shows what he's looking at.

"Oh hell no!" Cm punk shouts. "Colt let's go show him how to move." Cm punk saying he hike getting his shoes on.

Colt smirks. "This is going to be fun."

**few minutes later **

Colt and Cm punk walked out with Colts stereo in his hand and everyone is stopping and staring at the two. They stop at the tennis court and look at the weird guys moves then puts there music on and moves to the music making the guy on the tennis court even more of a idiot then he was before.

* * *

AJ could hear music playing, was that the crazy frog she could hear? She thought then AJ looked at her best friend Kaitlyn.

"can we go see what it is?" AJ asks Kaitlyn.

kaitlyn nods and follows AJ were the music is playing. When they found where it was coming from they were amused there was a dance off between two guys and just one guy doing weird moves but was doing good at the same time. AJ felt like she wanted to join in But couldn't. After the music had stopped AJ and Kaitlyn had finally got there room. when they got to there room it felt like it was time to relax and put there stuff down.

* * *

**_I hope you like, it's different I know but I like different so I hope you do too. Review plz_**!


End file.
